footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Football Manager 2018
Football Manager 2018 is a 2017 football management simulation video game developed by Sports Interactive and published by Sega which was released worldwide on November 10, 2017 for Microsoft Windows, macOS, Linux and the Nintendo Switch version released on April 13, 2018. For the first time in the series, all three versions of the game, FM 18 for PC, Mac and Linux, FM Touch 2018 for PC, Mac, Linux, iOS and Android, and Football Manager Mobile 2018 for iOS and Android were all released on the same day. Development FM 18 was developed by Sports Interactive and published by Sega. The first details of new features and upgrades in Football Manager 2018 would not be announced until late September, with FM Touch additions following in October via the games official website and social media channels. New editions of the soccer game included updated squads and kits, and improvements to the match engine, among other features. Players who pre-purchased Football Manager 2018 through a SEGA approved digital retailer will be able to start pre-season at least two weeks prior to the official street date through a fully playable beta version. Single-player careers started in the Beta can be also continued in the full game. A screenshot from the beta-build of the game confirmed that the possibility for players to come out as homosexual was added for FM 18. Only computer-generated players can possibly come out, not already existing ones. Such an occurrence results in a small news report and a boost in revenue. Playable leagues Football Manager 2018 contained the same playable leagues as Football Manager 2017 during release but Indonesian League is reduced from 3 playable levels to 2 playable levels. English League has the most playable levels (up to 6) while Swedish League has the most playable divisions (up to 10). The total number of playable divisions is 147 (116 levels, 52 countries), with over 2,500 clubs available. Release The management simulation video game was launched for PC, Mac, and Linux on November 10. For the first time, the mobile and tablet versions Football Manager Mobile 2018 and Football Manager Touch 2018 were all launched simultaneously with the desktop version, as they also arrived on November 10. Players who had previous versions of the series (Football Manager 2017, Football Manager 2016 et al.) could get up to a 25% discount on the game on pre-ordering. The game was later released for the Nintendo Switch, midway through the season on April 13, 2018. Reception On the review aggregator Metacritic, Football Manager 2018 received a score of 81 out of 100, based on 26 critics indicating "generally favorable reviews", when reviewing the PC version. PC Gamer gave the game a score of 89/100, saying the game is the most ambitious instalment yet from the previous versions. Gamespot gave the game a 9/10, talking about how the dynamics broadens with the ways you interact with your team, more information about how and why your players are injured allows you to adjust, the increased scouting makes unearthing hidden gems more rewarding and also a slew of new player animations and increased intelligence improves the 3D match engine. Images Football Manager 2018.1.jpg Football Manager 2018.2.jpg Football Manager 2018.3.jpg Football Manager 2018.4.jpg External links * 2018 Category:Association football management video games Category:Association football video games